Books, Spells and Secrets
by MissWinter
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a secret. One that she doesn't want anyone to know about but Draco is all too willing to use this secret against her. Warning: M is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm a big fan of the Draco/Hermione pairing but alas we all knew it was never meant to be…on the other hand that is what fan fiction is for!**

It was the start of their 6th year at Hogwarts and it had taken only a mere day for the golden trio to get into trouble with the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their dinner in the great hall and were slowly making their way back to the common room as they discussed their summer holidays. All three of them were in their school robes, although Ron's robes clearly needed to be ironed. Hermione was holding four rather large books, which Harry had graciously offered to carry for her but as usual Hermione declined. Ron had already mocked her for the fact that they'd barely been there for a day and she'd already been to her second home, the library, but she let the words just float over her head.

They were all so distracted with the conversation none of them noticed the three people sneaking up behind them until it was too late. The tallest one grabbed Hermione by the midsection forcing her to drop her books as her arms were trapped at her sides, she let out of a loud gasp of surprise and immediately struggled to reach for her wand but was stopped when she felt a wand at her throat. Harry and Ron jumped into action pulling out their wands and pointing it at the man who had just grabbed Hermione; it was then that they saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy. The two others who flanked Draco, who they recognised as Zabini and Goyle, had their wands trained on the two Gryffindor's.

"Let her go!" Harry demanded keeping his wand on Draco.

"Or what Potter?" Draco sneered as he pulled Hermione closer much to her dismay. She was visibly uncomfortable and attempting to struggle but the more she did the tighter his grip became. Ron's face became flushed and it was obvious he was getting angry. "What's the matter weasel? Jealous?"

Ron growled and moved to cast at him but was blocked by Harry who shook his head. "You may hit Hermione," Harry said in a low voice so that only Ron would hear. This was enough to stop him from acting rashly for the moment. Harry turned back to Draco who had taken to resting his chin on Hermione's shoulder and whispering in her ear. He still had his arm tightly around her middle and his wand still poking into the side of her neck. "What do you want Draco?" Harry asked not hiding the anger in his tone.

"Just to give you a friendly warning Potter," Harry scoffed wondering how this encounter was at all friendly but let him continue "Things are going to be different this year, for once I'm going to be the one that gets what he wants." He said coolly before smirking.

"_Stupefy!_" the sound echoed through the hallway and came from none other than Blaise Zabini; it was aimed at Harry and hit him square in the chest. Both him and Ron were intently staring at Malfoy as he spoke they didn't think to keep an eye on his two lackeys. Since Blaise had entered the picture it had been different, he didn't need orders to be given before he took action. Instead he actually had some initiative and independence, which vastly contrasted to Draco's former subordinate Crabbe.

Harry landed several meters away and groaned, it was all the confirmation of his wellbeing that Ron needed to turn his attention back to the Slytherins. "_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted pointing his wand at Zabini. Blaise had managed to conjure a wordless protego but it wasn't powerful enough to stop the full force of the spell. He stumbled back losing his balance slightly. Goyle lifted his wand to throw one of his own spells but was interrupted.

"WHAT is going on here?" the voice drawled out, their disdain obvious. It was professor Snape. Draco let go of Granger and pushed her to the floor, although she would normally be angry at such a thing Hermione was simply glad to no longer be in his clutches and for once relieved at the presence of Snape. As he approached the professor surveyed the scene before him. It was quite clear what had transpired and none of them particularly attempted to hide the glares they exchanged with each other. "Might I remind you that duelling in the hallway is against school rules and any further…transgressions will be severely punished," Snape said focusing his glare on Harry and Ron.

Draco allowed himself a smug look as he noted the professor pushing the blame towards the Gryffindors. But it quickly vanished when Snape turned and glowered at him. "You three, my office, now." He demanded of the Slytherins as he stormed in the direction of his officer, his robes billowing behind him. Draco and his two lackeys reluctantly followed leaving the Golden trio alone once again.

Harry by this point had picked himself up off the floor and made his way to Hermione. "Are you alright?" Harry asked as he helped her off the floor. Ron began to pick up her books.

Hermione let out a small chuckle and dusted off her robes, "I should be asking you that! I wasn't the one hit by a stupefy."

Harry blushed with slight embarrassment but continued anyway, "What do you think he meant by that warning?"

"I'll never bloody understand what's in that ferrets head," Ron called out as he passed the books over to Hermione. She took the books and shrugged at Harry's question. They once again started their journey back towards the common room, this time they refrained from chatting as they were all deep in thought about the encounter they had just gone through. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Draco had to gain from such an action but then he never seemed the smartest of people. He chanced a look at Hermione and was somewhat worried by what he saw, she too was deep in thought but the expression on her face was of deep concern. He assumed she was overthinking what he had said and shrugged the feeling off.

It didn't take too long to reach the Gryffindor common room, the portrait opened for them upon recital of the password. Inside was warm, the red and gold colouring making it feel that bit cosier. They all went to their respective dorms and changed into their casual clothes before making their way back down to the common room and sitting in front of the fire. Picking up the conversation from where it was interrupted earlier. Ron had opted to wear jeans and a bright red jumper knitted lovingly by his mother, while Harry had gone with a casual jeans and t-shirt look. Hermione had opted for black trousers, a pink t-shirt and a grey cardigan.

They had been casually talking for about an hour when Ron decided it was time to talk about the elephant in the room. "Do you think we should take Malfoy's _warning_ seriously?" Ron asked wondering why he had used the word warning when it felt more like a threat.

Harry scrunched up his face in thought, "I don't think we should entirely dismiss it but it's only the second day. We can't around constantly worrying about he likes of Draco Malfoy, we have much bigger issues to worry about." He concluded.

Ron let out a small chuckle "Yeah I don't know why I was worried at all about ferret face. I suppose it just seemed at the time that he knew something we didn't."

"He's always been arrogant but you're right there was a bit more to it this time, maybe he just had a really good summer and is still living off that high." Harry replied with a slight shrug. It was then that he realised how uncharacteristically quiet Hermione was being. He turned to look at her and noticed her mind was miles away as she stared into the fire.

"Earth to Hermione," Ron said snapping his fingers in front of her face. She quickly came back to reality and looked at the two boys who now had rather concerned looks on their faces, it wasn't like her to just space out.

It was then that Harry remembered something about their earlier encounter, when he had stopped Ron from acting rashly he had seen Draco whisper something to her that he didn't hear. "Say Hermione…What exactly did Malfoy whisper to you earlier?" He asked curiously making sure to keep his gaze on her for a reaction.

"Oh nothing really, just the same thing he warned you two. Don't know why he thought the need to say it to me and then simply announce it anyway. Maybe he was hoping to scare me." Hermione answered as she stood up and made her way to the girl's dorms. "I'm going to go read before bed, see you tomorrow."

Harry frowned, Hermione was a terrible liar.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since their last encounter with Draco and his cronies and for this the golden trio were thankful. Although it was obvious that Ron was itching to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine none of them quite liked to idea of getting into trouble this early in the year. It was Friday and classes had finished for the week, Harry and Ron had gone to quidditch practice and while Hermione would usually go watch she instead decided to go to the library and get a head start on her homework. Unlike most that left it until the last minute Hermione liked to do her homework straight away leaving her the weekend to relax and not have to worry about it.

Hermione smiled smugly to herself as she finally finished her essay impressed with how quickly she wrote it, until she looked at the time and realised that she had actually been sat there for a good six hours. She muttered a curse as she picked up her things and started shoving them into her school bag, it was nearly curfew and Hermione had no desire to get detention for being out late.

As Hermione swiftly traversed the hallways making her way back to the Gryffindor common room her mind wandered back to the events of last week. It hadn't been entirely unexpected situation if she was to be honest but she had expected for Draco to at least wait until she was alone before confronting her as he did. From the moment he grabbed her she knew exactly what he wanted but he must have surely known her answer, but maybe that was why he decided to take action in front of her friends. He knew she couldn't react without raising suspicion from them, although the wand to the neck was slightly over the top.

Hermione was so deep in thought she failed to notice that someone was blocking her path until she knocked into them. The figure grabbed hold of her arms firmly so she wouldn't lose balance. Granger was jolted out of her thoughts and brought back to the present, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Hermione apologised trying to regain her composure.

"Nothing unusual there Granger," the response came and there was no denying who it was. Hermione looked up to see Draco who had a smug expression plastered on his face. Immediately she yanked her arms out of his grip and glowered at him. She didn't even see fit to dignify him with a response and instead moved to walk past him but he side stepped and blocked her path yet again. "What's the rush princess?" Draco asked his tone dangerously smooth.

"Malfoy please, I don't have the time for your games." Hermione said with a small sigh decidedly ignoring the pet name he had given her.

Draco chuckled but didn't move out of her way, "And here was me believing that you enjoyed the games we played so very much last year."

Hermione let out a breathe and turned to look past him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an angered reaction as it was quite obvious he was trying to bait her into just that. "To be honest I don't remember much of last year, it was frightfully dull." Hermione responded her tone nonchalant.

Draco sneered at her, forcefully grabbing Hermione's arm he pushed her into an empty classroom and shut the door. She moved to pull out her wand but he was too fast as he grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned her against the desk. She struggled but he was much stronger than her. She may be better at magic, although he would never admit it, but physically she was much weaker than he and so Draco used this to his advantage. "How about a reminder then?" he said smirking as he crushed his lips on hers.

Hermione continued her struggle to get free but it was no use and she knew he wouldn't let her go until she conceded. So she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance, it wasn't unpleasant really. Quite the opposite but every time she allowed it Hermione felt nothing but guilt and regret, and those feelings came far too often last year. After what felt like hours he finally released her mouth and she gasped for breathe. His kisses were never gentle but they were undeniably passionate and she couldn't help but want more.

Seeing her expression Draco smirked, the smug expression once again gracing his features. He could see that the kiss had the desired effect, although he had expected a little more resistance. "Frightfully dull eh?" He said keeping hold of her and making sure she stay pinned to the desk.

"Get over yourself you arrogant prick," Hermione spat as she once again renewed her struggled.

"Now now princess, let's be civil." Draco said his tone annoying calm. Malfoy couldn't help but enjoy himself as she struggled against him, he couldn't tell if it was the power trip from overwhelming Granger so easily or the way she was rubbing against his crotch. He decided it was both.

"What do you want?" Hermione muttered not bothering to keep the anger from her voice.

"I want what we had last year," Draco stated simply.

"No absolutely not. I already told you that it can't happen anymore. If anyone found out it could destroy us both." Hermione responded, a certain vehemence in her tone.

Draco ignored it and looked down at her, his eyes boring into her own. "I can't say I care. I have decided what I want and that is you. I will give you a week to reconsider but I warn you now there isn't really much option. As you well know I can be very…persuasive when it comes to such matters." Malfoy said before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Letting go of Hermione he quickly exited to room so not to give her chance to say anything else or hex him as he suspected that would be her first reaction. Hermione was undoubtedly livid and made no effort to hide it as she stormed out of the class room and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

As she entered the common room Harry stood up to greet her but upon taking note of her facial expression he quickly sunk back into his chair, she was in one of those moods and everyone knew better than to get in her way. Harry looked over to Ron in hopes of some explanation but he shrugged clearly as clueless as he was.

Entering the girl's dormitories Hermione threw herself onto the bed and screamed a cry of frustration into the pillow. Granger had thought that she solved this problem at the end of last year but clearly Draco hadn't been listening, which didn't particularly surprise her. But he had even more to lose than she did by continuing their activities but for some reason he just didn't seem to care at all about the dangers. This in itself frustrated Hermione to no end. She wondered how far he would in fact go to get what he wanted but it occurred to Hermione that her willpower would probably give out before he gave up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and listed as favourite. Yes I do intend for this to have actual story closer to the summary, but I'm just getting started!**

Draco had spent the entire week figuring out his next move, what he would do if she conceded and what he would do if she decided to be the typical stubborn Gryffindor he knew her to be. He had been surprised at her vehemence and utter refusal the week before, but he was all too aware of the risks their 'relationship' might bring down upon them. But for all that he tried over the summer; he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind and slowly began to lose care for the consequences. Malfoy chuckled lightly as he remembered the rather…intimate encounters of last year. It was by no means expected but he couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy the turn of events.

"Draco!" Blaise called out next to him, pulling Malfoy out of his thoughts and back to the present. It was then he realised he had been staring at her, they were in the great hall eating dinner and she was two tables away talking to Potter and Weasley as they both gorged themselves on food. "Try not to make your infatuation so painfully obvious," Blaise said in hushed tones so only Draco would hear. Zabini had been the only one to know of last year's events, he had hoped not to tell anyone at the time but his help became invaluable when it came to covering things up. He was loyal which for a Slytherin, wasn't a usual quality. He was certain in the future Blaise would want something in return but for now he needed his assistance if he were to get what he wanted.

Draco for his part scoffed and looked down at his food shifting it around on his plate; he was too deep in thought to be hungry. Since their last encounter Hermione had never been alone even when visiting the library and he knew that she was going to do this the hard way. He didn't mind too much, the hunt always made the catch that bit sweeter.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet as most students were still at dinner but Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided to break away early to get some down time where they could just sit and chat without being interrupted. Usually these conversations revolved around Voldemort but today was about their upcoming quidditch match with Slytherin, the very thought of watching it was making Hermione cringe. Harry and Ron discussed the teams' tactics while Hermione rummaged relentlessly through her bag obviously looking for something particular.

This went on for about five minutes before Harry decided to pipe up. "You erm lost something Hermione?" he asked turning to face her properly.

"Yes," Hermione responded, clearly bothered. "I can't find my day planner, I had it this morning when I was at the library but now it's gone."

Before Harry could reply Ron's eyes went wide and he reached for his bag. "I knew I'd forgotten something," Ron announced as he pulled a small purple leather bound book out of his school bag. "A first year found it and gave it to a second year, who then gave it to Luna who passed it onto Neville who then gave it to me." Ron explained the pride at having remembered that visible on his features.

Hermione frowned wondering how many people had read her day planner, there was nothing personal in there but it still wasn't something she wanted to flash about. She took the book from Ron and politely thanked him before placing it back in her school bag. "So as I was saying, the Slytherins have the quidditch pitch for practice tomorrow and we're set for Thursday." Harry concluded as he slumped back into the sofa. "You gonna join us this practice 'Mione? You know we love how you point out all our mistakes." Harry commented with a small chuckle which Ron joined in on.

Hermione feigned hurt but a small was still stuck on her face, "If you didn't make so many it wouldn't half as fun for me." She replied. Hermione knew that he was only half serious with his comment, yes she did often point out errors that they made but more often than not it was helpful to them as she only ever gave constructive criticism. Often the team would ask why she never actually joined the quidditch team as her tactics were sound, but the idea itself seemed ridiculous and not just because she hated flying. The golden trio continued to chat about anything and everything late into the evening until they eventually retired to bed.

Everything thing had been quite peaceful in the week so far, she had expected Malfoy to at least act on his imposed deadline but she had been smart enough to not allow herself to be alone. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. As a precaution she had changed her usual routine for this week from what had been in the day planner but felt awfully paranoid about doing so, more than likely she'd simply left it in a the library and some first year Ravenclaw had picked it up as opposed to _him_.

Hermione looked around the class room and noticed everyone still had their gaze firmly on their parchments, the sound of quills scratching filled the room. It was charms and they had been given the task of writing a detailed essay on the various types of protego charm. While most others had been scrawling through books looking for things to quote, Hermione had found the task excessively easy and knew it was simply a warm up to get people back into the mind set for the year. As usual she had finished long before everyone else and while it was quiet she was taking the chance to think about recent events.

Last year had been different to say the least and the last thing she had expected was to fall for none other than Draco Malfoy. When they had returned to school last year he was changed, smoother, handsome and mature…in more ways than one. Usually it started with him calling her a mudblood and pointing out how he was superior, he knew that normally got a rise out of her but he had neglected this yearly tradition. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about the first time they kissed, the first time he delicately caressed her breasts, the first time he removed her clothes, the first time they-SLAM. Granger jumped slightly at the sound of a book being shut abruptly and realised that everyone was packing their things, it was the end of class and then end of her reverie. Looking over to the other side of the classroom her eyes locked with a certain platinum haired Slytherin who was gracing her with one his knowing smirks, he knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

Hermione gathered up her things and stuffed them into her bag, most of everyone had left and she was quick to follow. Just as she approached the door she saw Blaise holding a smug expression on his face as he pulled the door to shutting her inside. Suddenly she realised her mistake and wished she'd packed her things faster, everyone knew that on Wednesdays Flitwick, their charms professor, was nearly always the first to leave the class room as a staff meeting was always held immediately after the class. Granger turned to see Draco sat on a desk mere feet away from her grinning from ear to ear. "I really don't have the time Malfoy, another day perhaps," Hermione said calmly as possible. She walked over to the door and attempted to open it but unsurprisingly it was locked, not that such a thing had stopped her before. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the lock and began to speak "Alohom-" Her sentence was cut off when she felt the wand being grasped from her hand. Another hand gripped her shoulder, twisted her around and pushed her so that her back was now firmly against the door.

"I know for a fact that you have more than enough time for me princess, unless you conveniently have a class in what should be your free period," Draco said as he placed both of his hands either side of her, trapping her effectively.

"I knew it was you who took my day planner," Hermione muttered, although she was slightly relieved to some degree that her paranoia was indeed warranted.

Draco ignored her accusation and moved closer to her, leaving not even an inch between them. "I had planned on catching you in the hallway later in the week but the opportunity came and I just couldn't resist," Malfoy said as he leaned down kissing her lightly on the neck. Hermione shivered at the contact and moved her hands up to his chest in an attempt to push him away but he wasn't budging at all, not that she was putting much effort into it, instead she was focusing on stopping her knees from giving out.

"Draco w-we can't," Hermione said leaning into him slightly.

"And why not?" Draco questioned as he continued his ministrations.

"You blood well know why!" Hermione exclaimed, a new strength in her voice. This tone made Draco stop and finally make eye contact with her and it was then that she saw everything. His blue eyes told so much about how he felt, it was clear he wasn't going to give up and he wasn't afraid of the consequences. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it; the supposedly brave Gryffindor fearful of the consequences while the Slytherin couldn't seem to give a damn. She couldn't help herself as she became lost in those eyes; she reached up and pulled his head down so that his lips met her own. In the back of her mind she mentally scolded herself for giving up after less than two weeks but much like him she was beyond care and only wanted one thing.

The kiss lasted a while, each of them fighting for control over the other. Draco was the first to break away as he pulled up away from her, they were both taking laboured breathes but neither seemed to truly want to stop. "Not here," Draco said after a few moments. "Meet me tonight in the room of requirement; I have a surprise for you."

Hermione hesitated for a moment but nodded in agreement. Draco leaned down and picked up the school bags, handing over Hermione's as he leaned down to steal a quick kiss before departing the room. Once he left it finally hit what she had happened, this was last year all over again and that was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. Growling she hauled up her bag onto her shoulder and exited the room intent on going to the library to think about the best course of action.


End file.
